


Наша любовь была предначертана (моя любовь вернулась ко мне)

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Series: Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reincarnation, Soulmates, in which the Force ships it so much it decided to give them another chance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: В воде плещется бутылка. А внутри – письма. Десятки писем, датированных многими годами ранее. Последнему из стопки всего месяц. Бен решает начать с него.«Это последнее письмо, которое я тебе отправлю. Ты не помнишь меня, не в этой жизни, но все хорошо. Возможно, в другое время, в другой вселенной мы встретимся снова. Я должна верить в это.Я все равно люблю тебя.Всегда и навеки, Рэй»Когда он переворачивает листок, то видит имя.Письмо адресовано ему.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Translations in Russian | Перевод на русский язык [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801486
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Наша любовь была предначертана (моя любовь вернулась ко мне)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our love was meant to be (my love came back to me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910082) by [BensCalligraphySet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BensCalligraphySet/pseuds/BensCalligraphySet). 



Бен Соло любит жить на пляже. Он всегда был ранней пташкой и дорожит простым удовольствием выпить кофе на веранде, наблюдая за восходом солнца, будто это были утренние новости.

Он совершает ежедневную прогулку по берегу. В это время года тихо. Нет детей или серферов. Есть только он и шум набегающих на берег волн. Кто-то может счесть такую жизнь одинокой, и он допускал, что это так. Но Бен распоряжается одиночеством так же, как океан песком: позволяет тому опускаться до глубины души. Позволяет укрыть все, хорошее и плохое, пока повсюду не будет тихо и спокойно.

Он идет, как каждый день, близко к воде. Его ноги оставляют дорожку из следов, но и они тоже будут смыты волнами. Как не каждый день, он видит что-то качающееся на воде. Оно мерцает на солнце, как драгоценность, и достаточно близко, чтобы он мог взять его, не намочив джинсы.

Это бутылка, чистая и ничем не примечательная, без какой-либо этикетки. Внутри бумага. Письма, судя по всему. У него получается разглядеть отдельные строчки, но прочитать письма прежде, чем вынуть из бутылки, невозможно.

Он оглядывается, но больше на пляже никого нет, кроме него и чаек. Возможно, кто-то забыл их здесь, или вода принесла из другого места. В любом случае письма кажутся абсолютно сухими. Пробка сделала свое дело, защитив их от воды.

Он не знает точно, этично ли это. Должен ли он читать их? Это вторжение в частную жизнь? Кто бы ни послал их, он не слишком об этом беспокоился, так как их мог найти кто угодно.

Любопытство одерживает верх, и он вытаскивает письма из бутылки, аккуратно разворачивая. Их десятки, датированных многими годами ранее. Последнему из стопки всего месяц. По неизвестной причине он решает начать с него.

Оно короткое, всего пара абзацев и подпись. Почерк мелкий и аккуратный. Страницу усеивают крошечные пятна воды, отчего некоторые слова расплываются. Он знает, что это не может быть морская вода. Что-то в его груди сжимается при мысли, что то могли быть слезы.

_«Это последнее письмо, которое я тебе отправлю. Ты не помнишь меня, не в этой жизни, но все хорошо. Возможно, в другое время, в другой вселенной мы встретимся снова. Я должна верить в это._

_Я все равно люблю тебя._

_Всегда и навеки, Рэй»_

Сердце Бена замирает. Он чувствует, что все вокруг него останавливается, как будто целый мир перестал вращаться. Он не понимает, что видит, а в животе завязывается узел, и во рту поднимается желчь, и он падает на песок, не в силах стоять на ногах из-за головокружения. Потому что когда он переворачивает листок, то видит имя. Письмо адресовано ему.

_______________________________

Бен мало что помнит о своей жизни. Не потому, что подводит память, а потому что та была совершенно непримечательной.

Он помнит важные детали: восьмой день рождения, когда они с отцом провели день, строя модель корабля; пятнадцатилетие, когда он сломал руку, пробив стену, потому что отец предпочел сыну своих кадетов военно-морского флота; поступление в Принстон и последующее получение степени по кораблестроению; потерю девственности, а затем потерю семьи; поиск работы по проектированию яхт и покупку дома достаточно близко к пляжу, чтобы бесконечный шум волн мог заглушить тишину, которая, казалось, всегда пронизывала его жизнь.

Это все, что он помнит. Остальное – песок и морская пена.

Но всегда было имя – в глубине его сознания, на кончике языка, в паузе между ударами сердца. _Рэй._ Он не знает, что это значит, откуда оно взялось, но оно всегда было там, как напоминание о чем-то, что он и не помнит, как забыл. Это было имя первой яхты, которую он построил.

_Рэй._

Имя на странице кажется теплым на ощупь, когда Бен проводит по нему пальцами. Он чувствует странную связь с этой подписью, именем, ощущением, стоящим за этими словами, которые не должны значить – которые _не значат_ – ничего для него. И все же они зацепили его сердце и заставляют торопиться. Как будто что-то необычайно важное отсутствует в его жизни. Как будто он должен быть там, искать эту Рэй, чтобы суметь, по крайней мере, успокоиться и забыть обо всем этом.

Он снова оглядывается, надеясь, что тот, кто оставил бутылку, пожалеет о своем решении и вернется. Но вокруг нет ничего, кроме холодного, резкого ветра.

Он вздыхает, складывая письма и запихивая бутылку в карман пальто. В висках постепенно нарастает головная боль, вместе с тяжестью в груди, пока он возвращается домой через дюны.

В криках чаек над головой звучит печаль. Бен прижимает подбородок к груди и идет дальше.

_________________________________

Сидя на шезлонге с чашкой кофе в руке, Бен просматривает письма. На них нет адреса. Только ее имя.

Они начинаются с надежды: Рэй пишет ему – _какому-то другому Бену Соло_ , он напоминает себе, потому что это не может быть он – и рассказывает о своем очередном дне, о своей жизни, о том, как она продолжает искать его. Большинство писем обычные и рассказывают о повседневных вещах; по каким-то угадывается возраст, в котором она их писала; некоторые грустные и меланхоличные, и он точно знает, какими тогда были ее чувства, потому что чувствовал то же самое, будучи подростком.

Многие письма откровенно тревожные, потому что она продолжает ссылаться на ту, _другую_ жизнь, которую, как ей кажется, она прожила, и все звучит так, будто _он_ , как _Бен_ , проживал ее с ней.

В то время как луна медленно занимает на небе место солнца, Бен читает.

_Вторник, 12 января 2011 г._

_Дорогой Бен,_

_Я решила начать писать тебе письма. У меня нет адреса для пересылки (я даже не знаю, где ты живешь!), но мне нужна возможность вспомнить все, что я хочу тебе сказать, когда мы наконец снова встретимся._

_У меня в этой жизни есть семья. Приемная, но все же семья. Мне кажется, они хорошие. Они заботливые. Это больше, на что я могла надеяться... раньше. Ты многое помнишь? Ты помнишь своих родителей, Чандрилу? Ты помнишь свою взрослую жизнь? Ты помнишь нас?_

_Я очень надеюсь, что да. Я помню это наиболее четко. Все остальное очень туманно. Может быть, это нормально. Единственное, что я точно знаю, - ты где-то здесь, в этом мире._

_Мне надо идти. Я должна помочь с посудой. Если я сделаю все свои домашние дела, то смогу вернуть доступ к интернету, которого лишилась, когда попала в драку в школе (клянусь, не по своей вине!)_

_Всегда и навеки, Рэй_

_Суббота, 4 апреля 2013 г._

_Дорогой Бен,_

_Сегодня мне исполнилось 16. У нас была вечеринка, но я пригласила только мою подругу Джеки, потому что все остальные в школе – полные придурки. Я также пригласила мою соседку, мисс Грант. Ей восемьдесят шесть лет, и она любит вышивать ругательства на подушках и салфетках. Она мой самый любимый человек (кроме тебя конечно)._

_Я снова видела эти сны в последнее время. О Джакку и Платте. Иногда я просыпаюсь с ощущением, что задыхаюсь от песка. Это просто ужасно. Я вынуждена напоминать себе, что меня там больше нет. Нас там нет. Нет Джакку, нет Сноука и нет Императора. По крайней мере, я рада этому, даже если мы далеко от дома. Я надеюсь, что у тебя нет кошмаров, где бы ты ни был. Если все же есть, представь, что я рядом с тобой, обнимаю тебя, пока они не пройдут. Я так делаю._

_Я бы хотела, чтобы ты был на вечеринке. Ты любишь торты? Это глупо, но я очень надеюсь, что любишь._

_Всегда и навеки, Рэй_

Бен откладывает письмо и вздыхает. Он чувствует себя противоречиво. В глубине души он знает, что нарушает ее частную жизнь, читая письма, но чем больше он читает, тем сильнее чувствует, что что-то внутри него – нечто одновременно чужое, странное и важное – медленно освобождается. Он не мог остановиться, даже если бы попытался.

_Среда, 3 сентября 2015 г._

_Дорогой Бен,_

_Я_ _пишу из самолета. Это мой первый рейс, и это трансатлантическая поездка из Лондона в Нью-Йорк. Стипендия, о которой я тебе говорила, - я ее получила. Полная стипендия в Колумбийском! Я очень счастлива. Я так мечтала об этом и не могу дождаться, чтобы начать изучать английский язык и, надеюсь, опубликовать некоторые из моих рассказов. Я рассказывала тебе, что работаю над романом? Это сюрприз._

_Признаю, что огромная часть меня взволнована перспективой переезда в Нью-Йорк, ведь я буду искать тебя. Там так много возможных вариантов. Англия относительно маленькая, но в ней я тебя не чувствовала. Зато меня всегда тянуло к Америке так, как невозможно объяснить. Как будто мое сердце знает что-то, чего не знаю я._

_Джеки спросила, боюсь ли я, думаю ли, что буду скучать по дому. Я почти смеялась. Хотела бы я сказать ей, что скучаю по дому всю свою жизнь. Потому что дом это ты._

_Где бы ты ни был, я надеюсь, ты сейчас ближе, чем был раньше._

_Всегда и навеки, Рэй._

_Воскресенье, 9 июня 2018 г._

_Дорогой Бен,_

_Полагаю, мне следует начать с того, чтобы сказать, что я немного пьяная. И злая._

_Ты искал меня так, как я искала тебя? Тебе есть дело? Ты счастлив и любишь кого-то другого, где-то еще в этом мире?_

_Потому что я не могу любить никого, кроме тебя. Я пыталась, когда тоска по тебе начинала причинять боль, как открытая рана. Конечно, это не сработало. Они не ты. Никто из них не ты. Прошло так много времени, Бен. Я устала._

_Я скучаю по тебе. Пожалуйста, найди меня._

_Всегда и навеки, Рэй._

Бен читает письмо за письмом, чувствуя, что все глубже и глубже погружается в чувство потери, столь тяжелое, что он не может даже сдвинуться с места на полу из страха, что при попытке встать откажут ноги. Его окружают десятки писем. Он подтягивает колени к груди и опускает голову на руки. Он съеживается, головная боль, продолжавшаяся весь день, постепенно превратилась в ужасную мигрень. У него осталось только одно письмо; то, которое она написала перед самым последним.

Бен заставляет себя поднять его с пола. Он читает. И, когда читает, плачет.

_Пятница, 18 ноября 2020 г._

_Дорогой Бен,_

_Я нашла тебя. Ты стоял в очереди за кофе, а я сидела позади тебя и писала. Я не обращала внимания, но потом ты заговорил. Я узнала бы твой голос в любом месте, в любое время, в любой жизни. Я подняла голову, и вот ты здесь. Такой же высокий, как я помню. Ты выглядел потрясающе в куртке Barbour и джинсах. Твои волосы короче, чем были раньше, но тебе идет. Я сразу поняла, что это ты, но последние сомнения развеяли твои глаза. Такие же глубокие, ранимые глаза._

_Я не могла говорить, я не могла двигаться, я была слишком потрясена. Я надеялась, что ты оторвешься от телефона и увидишь меня. И, будто благодаря божественному вмешательству, ты это сделал. Вот тогда мое сердце разбилось._

_Потому что ты посмотрел на меня, но не узнал. Я была для тебя незнакомкой, как и все остальные, кто пил кофе в тот день._

_У меня не хватило смелости подойти к тебе, а потом ты ушел. Я думаю, что просидела там несколько часов, глядя в никуда, гадая, почему Сила решила заставить меня вспомнить все детали нашей жизни и заставить тебя забыть обо всем. Это нечестно._

_Мне жаль это говорить, но я немного ненавидела тебя в тот день. Как ты мог не вспомнить? Ты обещал, что я не буду одинока. Ты обещал, Бен._

_У меня была пара дней, чтобы подумать об этом, и я поняла, что с моей стороны эгоистично обижаться. Но это больно, Бен. Это все равно что заново потерять тебя. Мою другую половину. Мой дом._

_Это больно._

_Всегда и навеки, Рэй._

_______________________________

Оно возвращается к нему вспышками. Медленно, а потом все сразу.

Он засыпает, и ему снится тьма. Тьма взгляда в ночное небо, лишенное созвездий, которые он мог бы узнать, и желания мира, терпения, любви, принадлежности. Ему снится, как его дядя нападает на него с блестящим лазерным лучом, хотя и не похож на молчаливого дядю Люка, которого он знает. Ему снится чудовищное, изуродованное существо, подпитывающее его ложью и вызывающее тошноту. Ему снится боль, бесконечная и безжалостная.

Затем ему снится она. Мусорщица в лесу. В его руках. На корабле. Называющая его чудовищем, ее глаза, впивающиеся в него, яростные и злые, а затем она дотягивается до него сквозь пространство, сквозь звезды, сквозь вселенную. Прикасается к нему с такой осторожной нежностью, что он почти боится, что она сломается, когда их руки соприкасаются.

Ему снится, как они сражаются спиной к спине, и как правильно это ощущается.

Ему снится, как он предлагает ей галактику.

Она не берет его руку, но, когда уходит, забирает его сердце.

Это не имеет значения. Если она не рядом с ним, оно ему не нужно.

Все остальное – поток образов и чувств, мощных и неумолимых. Он видит сны, и он вспоминает. Он помнит каждое решение, которое привело его туда, в тот момент, когда все было так чудесно правильно, а затем так ужасно неверно.

Он помнит, как чувствовал, будто с ним не закончили; будто с ними не закончили. Их история только начиналась.

Он Бен Органа Соло, и он помнит Рэй.

И затем, наконец, он вспоминает голос, который и голосом не был – возможно, просто чувство, - говорящее ему, что это был не конец.

Он мгновенно просыпается, бросается к столу, где лежит его ноутбук, и вводит «Рэй» в строку поиска. Он знает, что сегодня есть один шанс на миллион найти кого-нибудь по одному имени, но надеется, что ее достаточно редкое, чтобы сузить поиск.

Как и ожидалось, результатов тысячи. Он просматривает первые двадцать страниц, прежде чем сдаться. По наитию он добавляет свой город. Даже если она не местная, она была здесь. Она видела его. Сначала это все кажется слишком просто, но если Сила привела их сюда, в эту жизнь, и была достаточно щедра, чтобы дать второй шанс, то, должно быть, она на их стороне.

С потными ладонями и отчаянно бьющимся сердцем Бен испытывает свою удачу.

И тогда он находит ее.

Книжный магазин в центре города объявляет об автограф-сессии. В этом мире она живет под именем Рэй Джонсон. В двадцать три года она является автором бестселлеров по версии New York Times. Она пишет книги в жанре фэнтези для подростков. Со слезами на глазах и с трепетом Бен смеется, читая ее профиль. Рэй пишет книги о _космосе._

 _Подходит_ , думает он. Он просматривает несколько статей о ее жизни и достижениях. Она не что иное, как чудо, и собрала немало последователей после публикации своей невероятно успешной серии «Галактические Войны». Последняя книга трилогии была выпущена пару месяцев назад и не только возглавила список бестселлеров, но и побила больше, чем несколько рекордов. Он узнает, что сейчас она в книжном туре, который, видимо, и привел ее в его город. Счастливый случай – или удача, или предназначение – как они есть.

Наконец он заходит на ее официальный сайт. Есть несколько ссылок на социальные сети, и Бен выбирает Instagram. Последняя фотография – она в окружении экземпляров новой книги. Ее волосы больше не уложены в пучки, которые он так хорошо помнит. Они короче, и ей так идет. Она прекрасна.

Подпись гласит: _«Наконец-то! Я так счастлива выпустить этого ребенка в мир. Если вы следили за мной в этом путешествии с самого начала, спасибо. Если вы присоединились только что, спасибо. Спасибо каждому из вас! Я не смогла бы сделать это без поддержки и энтузиазма всех и каждого. Эта история невероятно близка моему сердцу, и я очень давно хотела подарить Кире и Кайло конец, которого они заслуживают. Они достаточно ждали. Что касается меня, я все еще жду. Но я это умею. Надеюсь, вам понравится завершение истории. Я люблю вас. Всегда и навеки»._

__

Чувствуя комок в горле, Бен проверяет свой телефон. Мероприятие должно начаться через час. Он закрывает свой ноутбук и бросается в душ.

__

_______________________________

__

__

Книжный магазин маленький, семейный и потрепанный – в уютном смысле, и в нем полно людей всех возрастов. Несмотря на рост выше среднего, Бену удается спрятаться в глубине.

__

Ее голос – это первое, что он замечает. Он мелодичный и с сильным акцентом. Он понижается и с энтузиазмом взлетает вверх, читая слова на странице. Это голос рассказчика. Для него это так же привычно, как дышать.

__

Он рискует поднять взгляд, потому что не может с собой справиться. Не сейчас, когда оказался так близко. От того, что он видит, подкашиваются ноги.

__

Рэй сидит на стуле посреди импровизированной сцены, ее глаза прикованы к книге в руке. Другой она держит микрофон у рта. Узел в его горле затягивается. Он помнит, какими мягкими были те губы на его собственных. Как смешалось их дыхание. Как наступил единственный величайший момент в его жизни. Это был поцелуй, похожий на обещание – обещание любить, обещание остаться, обещание жить.

__

У смерти есть конец. У обещаний – нет.

__

Так вселенная позволяет ему выполнить свое обещание ей. Вот их второй шанс. Он лишь надеется, что не опоздал.

__

Глаза Рэй сосредоточены на странице, пока она читает свою историю. _Их_ историю.

__

Бен слушает и наблюдает, как она рассказывает историю любви и приключений, добра и зла и непростого чувства между. Это история Киры и Кайло, воительницы Света и Рыцаря Тьмы, которые объединили силы, чтобы спасти галактику – и с помощью любви спасли друг друга.

__

Когда она заканчивает фрагмент, Бен подносит руку к лицу и удивляется, чувствуя, что щеки мокрые от слез.

__

__

_______________________________

__

__

Очередь движется в стабильном темпе. Время, пока Рэй подписывает книги, сливается для нее в часы, и запястье начинает ныть. Она игнорирует его. Привычка и практика позволяют справиться с этим быстро и эффективно.

__

Ее глаза опущены, когда следующий в очереди подходит к столу и кладет перед ней свою копию романа.

__

\- Здравствуйте, для кого мне подписать?

__

Рэй открывает книгу на первой странице с маркером в руке и замирает. Что-то уже было написано под заголовком.

__

_«Прости, что я так долго»._

__

Она в замешательстве поднимает голову. Перед ней стоит высокий темноволосый мужчина с пронзительными глазами, которые говорят об обещаниях данных и обещаниях сдержанных, и такой же глубокой и красивой улыбкой, которая была у него на лице, когда она видела его в последний раз, так давно, в другом месте, в другое время, в другой жизни. Глаза, которые _видят_ ее. Глаза, которые _знают_ ее. Глаза, которые _помнят_.

__

Появляются и падают слезы, и Рэй улыбается в ответ.

__

\- Бен.

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось с промпта в Twitter, а потом я влюбилась в эту идею и не смогла ее отпустить.


End file.
